Fantômes
by Sweet Inksanity
Summary: Le Geek. Le Patron. Si différents et pourtant, toujours proches, toujours en symbiose, jamais l'un sans l'autre. La symbiose des âmes. A la vie, à la mort, et même encore après. Quand le Patron arrive à la fin de son voyage, OS - death fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Fantômes.

**Auteur: **SadisticMadness.

**Disclaimers: **L'histoire m'appartient, en revanche, Mathieu Sommet, ses personnalités et son émission ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rated:** T, sombre.

**Pairing:** Patreek.

**Résumé:** Le Geek. Le Patron. Si différents et pourtant, toujours proches, toujours en symbiose, jamais l'un sans l'autre. La symbiose des âmes. A la vie, à la mort, et même encore après. Quand le Patron arrive à la fin de son voyage, death fic.

**Note: **Je sais, je sais. J'ai été absente tellement, tellement longtemps. Et je reviens avec un nouvel OS au lieu de continuer l'ancienne histoire, sur HP. Je n'ai pas envie de me justifier mais néanmoins, je m'en excuse. Cette histoire concerne Mathieu Sommet, le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks (l'émission sur youtube pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas), et de ses personnalités. Je préviens d'hors et déjà que les fangirls peuvent se calmer, cette fiction n'a absolument rien d'un Matoine, ce n'est pas l'idée que j'ai en tête. Et ce n'est pas censé être une fiction joyeuse, c'est d'ailleurs une death fic. Et elle concerne le pairing Patreek, vous l'aurez donc comprit, c'est un pairing entre personnalités, plus précisément entre le Patron et le Geek.. J'espère que cet OS assez réaliste mais néanmoins plutôt sombre vous plaira. Et j'espère que si Mathieu tombe là-dessus, il ne m'en voudra pas (sinon, il suffit d'un message pour que cette page disparaisse dans les tréfonds de l'oblivion des Internets). Inutile de préciser qu'en écrivant ce OS, j'ai pleuré, telle la fragile que je suis, haha. Je vous retrouve après votre lecture. Enjoy, SM.

* * *

_**• Smoke, by Daughter.**_

"Bordel, ma tête.."

C'est difficilement que le Patron se redressa, relevant son corps échoué sur le sofa de la demeure des Sommet. Portant une main à son front, il grogna, et tenta de replacer les évènements. Apparemment, il avait dû prendre une sévère cuite, parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas souvenir d'avoir ouvert une quelconque bouteille d'alcool et pourtant, sa bouche pâteuse prouvait que c'était le cas. Soupirant fortement, il se releva, ignorant avec peine le martellement incessant du silence qui vrillait ses tympans, pour se diriger à la cuisine. La pénombre régnait, il devait probablement être encore très tôt, tout le monde devait sans doute dormir, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il était dans un tel état de faiblesse que sa réputation serait totalement décrédibilisée si quelqu'un venait à le surprendre ainsi. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange, il n'avait jamais été aussi faible, aussi tremblant, aussi vascillant, même après ses cuites les plus sévères. Son corps semblait à deux doigts de le laisser tomber, malgré le fait qu'il tentait de se tenir le plus longtemps possible debout. Distraitement, l'homme aux lunettes sombres se prépara un café noir, bien serré, et en attendant qu'il coule, il sortit un sachet d'aspirine et se servit un verre d'eau, afin de prendre son médicament. Grimaçant sous son goût exécrable, il fut content de pouvoir ensuite le faire passer avec quelque chose de plus fort, son café, préférant éviter de réveiller la douleur de son crâne avec une énième bouteille d'alcool. Il se hâta de consommer son café, appuyé contre le comptoir du bar pour se soutenir, incapable de tenir debout sans appui.

Tout était si calme.. L'homme au costume inspira profondément, profitant de la quiétude ambiante, bien content que rien ne puisse déranger sa "convalescence". Mais bien vite, un bruit vint pourtant rompre le silence ambiant. Des pas dans le couloir, et une tête apparaissant dans la cuisine. Un regard un peu curieux, un peu craintif, un demi sourire. Le Geek venait de faire son entrée, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore mouillés. Se plaçant face à son homologue, il commença d'une toute petite voix, afin de ne pas provoquer au Patron un mal de tête plus sévère que celui qu'il devait déjà se payer, à en juger par sa mine déconfite et fatiguée.

_ J'ai entendu du bruit, expliqua-t-il, et comme je venais de sortir de la douche, je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait.

_ Ca va, gamin. J'avais juste besoin d'un bon café, grogna le criminel d'une voix rauque et peu amène, avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour bouger.

Mais sa faiblesse était plus sévère qu'il le pensait, et à peine avait-il décollé de son appui contre le bar de la cuisine que ses membres devinrent de vraies boules de coton, entrainant ainsi l'homme vêtu de noir dans une lourde chute, accompagnée d'un grognement de douleur. Choqué et inquiet, le gamer se précipita vers son ainé, l'aidant tant bien que mal à se redresser. Cette faiblesse.. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il était sûr que c'était toutes ses saloperies qui le détruisaient. Il avait beau être un salopard avec tout le monde, les deux hommes avaient toujours été proches. Ils avaient toujours eu une connexion bien particulière, et le Geek s'inquiétait pour lui. Il savait bien que derrière ses lunettes et sa façade de dur criminel, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme comme les autres, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, et surtout une capacité à se détruire bien plus forte que la moyenne.

La peur au ventre et l'adrénaline dans les veines, le jeune garçon soutint le Patron comme il le put, le guidant ainsi jusqu'au sofa, où l'homme s'écroula avec la grâce d'un pachiderme endormi. Les sourcils froncés, il posa ses lèvres sur le front de son ainé, front qui s'avéra totalement brûlant. Dans une semi conscience, le Patron sentit vaguement son cadet se pencher au dessus de lui pour mesurer sa température, son nez venant à frôler son cou, l'invitant à inspirer son parfum. Provocateur, délicieux, doux mélange de menthe fraiche et d'absynthe, obsédant. Un parfum que le Patron avait toujours aimé, un parfum pour lequel il aurait pu tuer, el parfum de l'homme qui rendait sa vie plus supportable au quotidien, même s'il aurait préféré crever plutôt que de l'avouer. Le Geek, qui soupçonnait quelque chose de plus grave qu'une simple cuite difficile, s'écarta finalement de l'homme, au plus grand regret de ce dernier. Attrapant délicatement son poignet, le Patron grogna et le retint.

_ Reste là, gamin.

_ Je reviens, c'est promis. Je vais.. M'habiller, mentit-il à demi.

En effet, lorsque son vis-à-vis lâcha son poignet après de longues secondes d'hésitation, le Geek passa par sa chambre, enfila rapidement un caleçon, un teeshirt, et fila dans la chambre de Mathieu, y entrant sans même frapper. Grimpant rapidement sur le lit de son créateur, il lui secoua l'épaule, l'urgence brillant dans ses pupilles inquiètes, sa voix tremblant sous l'appréhension. Il ne voulait pas que Mathieu crie, il avait tellement besoin d'aide.. Le Patron allait mal, ça se sentait, ça se voyait. Il avait besoin qu'on le soigne.

Mathieu s'éveilla après plusieurs appels du Geek, s'apprêtant à lui gueuler de retourner dormir, lorsqu'il sentit sa main tremblante serrer son épaule.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as, petit?

_ C'est le Patron.. Il va pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. Il est brûlant, il peut à peine bouger. Je l'ai surprit tout à l'heure dans la cuisine, il s'est écroulé sur le sol avant même d'avoir été capable de faire un seul pas.. La voix du jeune homme tremblait, maintenant que l'adrénaline de la situation était retombée, il avait vraiment peur que quelque chose de mauvais n'arrive au criminel de la maison.

_ J'arrive, retournes le voir, prépares une bassine d'eau glacée et prends des serviettes et des gants. Rafraichis-le, couches-le sur le canapé, déshabilles-le si tu peux, il ne doit pas être trop couvert. Je pense que son organisme doit commencer à saturer avec toutes les saloperies qu'il s'inflige à lui même.

Le plus jeune acquiesca et courut presque jusqu'à la salle de bain, attrapant tout ce que Mathieu lui avait dit de prendre, remplissant la bassine avec l'eau la plus froide qu'il put avoir, puis il se précipita tant bien que mal au chevet du Patron, qui somnolait à demi, transpirant. Un sourire un peu fou vint se plaquer sur les lèvres du malade lorsqu'il reconnut le parfum du Geek, qui se penchait à nouveau sur lui.

_ J'ai crus que tu ne reviendrais pas, gamin.

_ Parles pas, gardes tes forces pour autre chose.

_ J'vais bien, arrêtes de réagir comme ça, grogna le Patron, agacé par sa propre faiblesse, qui le rendait incapable de repousser les doigts de son ami, qui commençaient à lui retirer ses vêtements.

_ Non, c'est faux, tu es malade. Mais je vais te soigner, t'en fais pas.

Incapable de répondre, le Patron soupira, résigné, laissant peu à peu le gamer lui retirer ses vêtements, couche après couche, la fraicheur de l'air de la maison entrant progressivement en contact avec sa peau en sueur. Une fois en sous vêtements, le Geek s'éloigna un peu, et le criminel put distinguer le bruit de l'eau qui clapote, avant de sentir un tissu trempé d'eau fraiche venir caresser la peau de son front, puis ses joues, puis son cou, apaisant la brûlure de l'air, qui devenait insupportable. Malgré lui, un soupir de contentement franchit ses lèvres, ce qui encouragea le Geek à passer le gant froid sur tout le corps de son ainé, malgré ses mains tremblantes et ses mouvements difficilement coordonnés. Agenouillé aux côtés de son homologue, il surveillait sa fièvre, le gardait un maximum éveillé, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Mathieu arrive vite, parce qu'il ne saurait pas gérer la situation plus longtemps sans tomber dans la panique.

Heureusement, Mathieu pointa finalement le bout de son nez, accompagné du Professeur et de sa trousse médicale. Tous deux vinrent au chevet du Patron, le Geek leur laissant un peu d'espace, sans pour autant arrêter de rafraichir le malade. Silencieusement, le Professeur commença à osculter le Patron, une barre d'inquiétude faisant froncer son front si sérieux. Derrière lui, Mathieu vint poser ses mains sur les épaules du Geek, l'enjoignant à se reculer pour laisser de l'espace au médecin de la troupe. Mains qui le sortirent de sa torpeur, le coupant dans sa tâche fiévreuse de rafraichir le malade. Rapidement, il se retint à Mathieu et se releva, s'éloignant un peu. Le silence était lourd, pesant, même le Patron n'y allait pas de sa remarque sarcastique, rendant l'atmosphère plus lourde et plus glauque que jamais. Il semblait plongé dans une demi conscience, ses pupilles s'ouvrant par moment, ses lèvres s'animant comme pour parler, sans succès.

_ Gamin..

_ Je suis là, répondit le Geek en se précipitant à nouveau vers le Patron, malgré le bras de Mathieu, qui tentait de le retenir. Tout va bien, le Professeur t'osculte, tout va bien.

_ Me laisse pas, gamin..

_ Bien sur que non, répondit le plus jeune d'une voix tremblante, avant qu'un sanglot ne viennent obstruer sa gorge, tandis qu'une larme silencieuse roulait déjà sur sa joue.

Attrapant la main de son ainé, il la serra dans la sienne. Lui qui avait toujours admiré cet homme de caractère, se retrouvait aujourd'hui à le veiller, ressentant sa faiblesse comme un poignard dans le coeur. Il le voyait se détruire tous les jours, sans rien faire, sans tenter de l'arrêter. Il le voyait s'enfoncer dans l'alcool, dans la drogue, dans les ténèbres, et jamais il n'avait rien fait pour le tirer vers le haut, trop impressionné, trop timide, trop faible, sans doute trop aveugle aussi. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à son chevet, se prenant en pleine face les conséquences de son absence de réaction, et de l'absence de réaction des autres, les conséquences du fait qu'ils aient laissé passer toutes les saloperies que le Patron ingurgitait, se rapprochant toujours plus de la Faucheuse, en quête de sensations.

Le Professeur se releva, et prit Mathieu en apparté. Sans doute pour livrer son diagnostique. Qui ne s'avérait pas bon, pas bon du tout, à la vue du visage décomposé de leur créateur. Une pression sur l'épaule de Mathieu, et le médecin s'éclipsa, sans un mot de plus. Avalant difficilement sa salive, le schizophrène s'avança vers le Geek et le Patron, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. S'adressant directement au Patron, croisant son regard, il comprit que le criminel voulait savoir, sans détour, à quel point sa vie venait de basculer en l'espace d'à peine une heure.

_ C'est fini. Le Professeur dit que c'est fini. Il ne peut pas te soigner. Personne ne pourrait.

Le Patron encaisse le coup. C'était donc ça, la fin du voyage. Il acquiesca difficilement, et lança un regard à la porte. Mathieu comprit, et s'éclipsa, laissant le Patron seul avec le Geek, qui lui, refusait de comprendre ce que son créateur venait de lancer. Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas mourir. Mathieu les avaient crée, ils n'existaient pas réellement, ils ne pouvaient pas décéder.. Et pourtant, lorsque le Patron, couvert de sueur, le front brûlant et les lèvres tremblantes le regarda, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. La mort était possible pour eux aussi. Serrant plus fort la main de son homologue, une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue, alors que le Patron, pour la toute première fois, retira ses lunettes de soleil. Et pour la toute première fois, le Geek put observer ses prunelles azurées, les prunelles d'un homme brisé, d'un homme usé par le temps, d'un homme effrayé et résigné, d'un homme dont la vie n'a jamais été celle qu'il s'était imaginé dans ses rêves les plus secrets. Il put voir ses yeux rougis, et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, imitant les siennes.

_ Vaut mieux pas que tu restes là, gamin. Tu veux pas voir ça, articula l'ainé.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas. Tu vas t'en sortir, t'en fais pas.

_ Non. Le Professeur l'a dit, et tu sais qu'il n'a jamais tord. C'est fini pour moi, gamin. Mon voyage s'arrête ici.

_ Mais non.. Comment on va faire sans toi.. Tu peux pas mourir!

_ C'est pas comme si j'en avais envie, tu sais.

_ Eh bien restes avec moi, alors!

_ J'peux pas, tu le sais très bien. Maintenant, dis-moi aurevoir, et vas-t'en. Vaut mieux pas que tu vois ça.

_ Mais je..

_ Discutes pas, gamin. J'suis peut-être à moitié mort, mais c'est toujours moi qui donne les ordres.

Sa voix, glacée et ferme, contrastait avec ses yeux pleins de larmes. Le Patron voulait le préserver, c'était tout. Il ne voulait pas que le gamin soit traumatisé par sa mort. Il ne voulait pas briser son innocence avec une telle violence, il en avait déjà assez vu. Alors le Geek, malgré ses larmes, malgré la tristesse incommensurable qui serrait son coeur, se redressa lentement, et vint déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres du Patron, le plus doux des baisers qu'il ait jamais connu, le surprenant largement. Un piètre sourire, et ils se regardèrent une dernière fois.

_ Aurevoir, gamin.

_ On se reverra bientôt, c'est promis, lui rappelant leur promesse : "à la vie, à la mort, et même après".

_ J'en suis sûr.

Le Patron tenta, lui aussi, un piètre sourire et, au travers de leurs larmes, ils se firent la promesse de se retrouver, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait ou le prix à payer. Le gamer finit par tourner le dos à son homologue et, le pas lourd, sortit de la pièce, sans un regard en arrière, alors que le Patron remettait ses éternelles lunettes de soleil, et allumait sa dernière cigarette.

Derrière la porte, les autres attendaient que le Geek ait terminé pour, à leur tour, dire aurevoir au maitre de la maison, au criminel renommé, à l'homme passionné, à la toute première personnalité de Mathieu, la plus forte d'entre eux tous. Le Geek, lui, s'enferma dans sa chambre, serrant Mr Nounours de toutes ses forces entre ses bras, recroquevillé dans le noir, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, intarrissables.

A peine une heure après, peu après qu'il ait enfin réussi à calmer ses larmes, Maitre Panda entra dans la chambre du Geek, à pas de velours, et vint s'asseoir avec lui. Le jeune homme croisa le regard du chanteur. C'était fini. Le Patron était parti, et pour de bon. Jamais plus il ne le verrait franchir la porte d'entrée pour raconter les anecdotes sordides de ses sorties dans les bordels de la ville, jamais plus il ne sentirait l'odeur de ses cigarettes bon marché et de son rhum un peu trop fort, jamais plus il n'entendrait ses réflexions salaces et son rire gras dans toutes les situations qui ne correspondaient pas. Jamais plus il ne l'appelerait gamin. Jamais plus il ne verrait le secret de ses yeux perçant, brillant derrière ses lunettes sombres.

Tout était fini, et chez le jeune homme, quelque chose s'était brisé. Les larmes ne coulèrent pas, il se contenta de hocher la tête, et de se lever. Il évita le salon, se rendit dans la chambre du Patron, y attrapa son costume de rechange. Les mains tremblantes, il l'enfila. Un hommage, le début de son deuil, une façon de le garder près de lui, personne ne posa de question lorsqu'ils virent le Geek traverser le salon, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, une cigarette à la bouche, un costume sombre en guise de vêtements, et sortir dans la nuit, sans un regard pour le canapé, où la dépouille de son cher ami reposait, pâle et tranquille, après une vie trop remplie et trop violente pour qu'elle soit plus qu'une étoile filante.

[ Ellipse de trois ans ]

Mathieu regardait de vieilles vidéos, sur son ordinateur, entouré de ses autres personnalités. Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de la mort du Patron, et de la disparition du Geek. Après être parti, le gamer n'était jamais revenu. Les Sommet avaient eu beau chercher, fouiner, fouiller, ils n'avaient jamais plus revu le visage du jeune garçon après qu'il ait passé la porte dans les vêtements de son ami. Ils savaient tous combien le Geek et le Patron tenaient l'un à l'autre, ils savaient combien la mort du criminel avait dû affecter le jeune homme, et ils espéraient juste qu'il allait bien. Tous autour de l'écran, ils regardaient leur deux homologues apparaitre tour à tour dans l'émission, souriant ou grimaçant suivant les situations, se remémorant tous les souvenirs et toutes les anecdotes qu'ils avaient sur leurs deux compères. Comme tous les ans depuis trois ans. Depuis la fin de Salut Les Geeks. Depuis l'enterrement. Depuis son départ. Depuis que la vie des Sommet s'était brisée en éclats.

Des bougies, des bières, des vidéos et les fantômes de deux êtres aimés, telle était la soirée de Mathieu et de ses personnages à chaque 21 Juin. Alors que la Fille racontait une de ses innombrables disputes avec le Patron, provoquant parfois quelques rires nostalgiques dans l'assemblée, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. S'attendant à voir le livreur de pizza, Mathieu se leva, puis alla ouvrir la porte. Mais ce n'est pas le livreur qu'il vit. Ce fut un fantôme. Un visage pâle, défait, des yeux planqués derrière des lunettes noires, un simple jean et une chemise noire ouverte sur un teeshirt tout aussi noir, des cheveux trop longs et trop fouillis, trop sombres aussi, une cigarette entre ses doigts tremblants. Un parfait mélange du Geek et du Patron.

_ P.. Petit? C'est toi?

_ Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, idiot, un fantôme? répondit le Geek d'une voix plus rauque qu'auparavant, recrachant par la même occasion la fumée de sa cigarette bon marché. J'peux entrer?

_ Je.. Oui, bien sur, fit le créateur en s'effaçant pour lui laisser le passage, surprit par sa présence, et surtout, par son changement.

Le Geek fit irruption dans la maison, puis dans le salon, dévisageant ses frères et soeurs, puis avisant l'écran, qui affichait une photo de lui et du Patron ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous lors de vacances au Brésil. Un élancement au coeur, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu son homologue en photo ou en vidéo. Perdu dans la contemplation de la photo, il ne vit pas les visages choqués de sa fratrie, qui peinaient tous à croire le retour de l'enfant de la famille. Secouant la tête, le Geek finit par reprendre ses esprits, et se tourner vers ses accolytes silencieux.

_ Je suis venu vous dire aurevoir, lança-t-il de sa voix incroyablement grave et rendue rauque par la cigarette.

_ C'est un peu tard, après trois ans, balança sarcastiquement le Panda.

_ J'ai pas à m'excuser, ni à me justifier, sale bête. Je m'en contrefout de ton avis. Je suis venu vous dire aurevoir, parce que cette fois, c'est la toute dernière fois que vous me verrez.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? lança la Fille avec inquiétude.

_ J'ai fais une promesse, et ce soir, je compte la tenir. J'ai vécu tout c'qu'il y avait à vivre, fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. J'ai aimé, j'ai détruit, j'ai plané, j'ai souffert, j'ai tué, j'ai connu les plaisirs et les humiliations. J'ai remplis ma mission. Maintenant, je peux honorer ma promesse. Donc je suis venu vous dire aurevoir.

Les doubles le regardait, incrédules. Mais Mathieu, lui, avait comprit. Il était là, quand le Geek avait promit. Il avait entendu, et il savait qu'il était un homme loyal, un homme de parole. Alors il s'approcha, prudemment, et vint serrer l'homme dans ses bras, cet inconnu pourtant si familier, ce double qui avait évolué si loin d'eux mais qui était pourtant toujours avec eux, d'une certaine façon.

_ Aurevoir, mon frère. Fais bon voyage. Et passe le bonjour au Patron pour nous, dis-lui qu'il nous manque beaucoup, lança Mathieu, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Alors les autres comprirent, et gardèrent le silence, se levant tour à tour pour enlacer le jeune gamer, s'apprêtant tous à vivre la perte d'un autre être cher, encore, comme un cercle vicieux même si, au fond, ils n'étaient pas surprit. Le Geek et le Patron avaient toujours été ensembles, et ils s'étaient toujours dit qu'ils se retrouveraient, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait et les moyens qu'il leur faudrait employer. Le Geek n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait plus peur. Il leur dit aurevoir, se rendit dans son ancienne chambre. Rien n'avait bougé, en trois années. la nostalgie s'empara de lui, alors qu'il effleurait ses peluches avec affection. Puis il se rendit dans la chambre du Patron, intacte elle aussi, l'antre du criminel, du débauché. Son odeur imprégnait encore les draps. Sa présence planait encore au-dessus du mobilier sombre. Mais il referma la porte, retourna dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit. De sa poche, il sortit une petite boite blanche remplie de médicaments. Une mort propre. Il les prit, un par un, à l'aide d'une petite bouteille d'eau, puis il laissa le sommeil s'emparer de lui, tranquille, serein, sa dernière clope se consumant entre ses doigts, ses lunettes posées sur le bureau, laissant à la vue de tous son regard brisé et éprouvé, sa tristesse et son soulagement.

Le Geek fut enterré près du Patron, pleuré, et pardonné pour son absence. Et quelque part, dans l'Oblivion du monde, deux âmes s'étaient retrouvées. A la vie, à la mort, et même après, la symbiose de deux coeurs peut contrer tous les obstacles qui se dressent sur leur route, peu importe le temps que ça prend, peu importe le prix à payer.

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce OS assez long je pense, et surtout assez triste. Et oui, j'ai osé tuer deux personnalités de Mathieu. Je pense que ce doit être un peu confus, que la relation entre Patreek n'est pas claire et définie, ni même véritablement amenée mais d'une certaine façon, le flou est quelque chose que j'affectionne. J'espère que malgré ces défauts, vous apprécierez ce petit OS, et peut-être que j'écrirais à nouveau sur SLG, je ne sais pas, tout dépendra de l'accueil de ce texte. Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé Smoke, de Daughter, j'affectionne particulièrement les chansons de Daughter et je pense que ça colle parfaitement à un univers sombre. Voilà. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'y répondrais dans une note qui sera postée sous forme de nouveau chapitre, que je modifierais pour ajouter chaque nouvelle réponse. Je vous embrasse et si vous avez des questions, ma boite à MP est bien ouverte! Bises à tous, SM._**


	2. RAR & explications

**Titre: **Fantômes (RAR + explications).

**Auteur: **SadisticMadness.

**Note: **Voilà, donc comme j'ai reçu déjà quelques reviews, je vais poster mes réponses sous forme de nouveau chapitre, histoire de ne pas faire un document trop long en une seule fois, puis ce sera aussi et sans doute bien plus clair comme ça. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui se sont arrêtées sur mon OS, qui l'ont lu, et plus encore celles qui m'ont laissé d'adorables messages. Satan seul sait combien ça me touche, vraiment. Ici, je posterais aussi quelques explications qui pourront éclaircir un peu le texte, même si vous avez pu l'interpréter comme vous le vouliez. Mais trêve de blabla, je passe de suite aux explications & aux RAR, et on se retrouve après. Enjoy, SM.

* * *

_**Avant de passer aux RAR, je tiens à éclaircir en quelques mots les points clés du OS.**_

Le Geek est différent du personnage interprété par Mathieu. Il me semble important d'expliquer ça. Quand j'ai fais une ébauche de cet OS, j'écrivais avec un Geek faiblard, victimisé et pleurnichard. Seulement, ça ne collait pas. Ca chargeait le texte et lui donnait une dimension lourdingue et absolument désagréable. Ce personnage DEVAIT changer pour le bien de la fiction. Je l'ai donc reprit, et il est apparut plus naturellement comme un jeune homme discret, timide, effacé, mais surtout plus mature que celui de l'émission. Pourtant, au début du texte, il reste un jeune enfant effrayé, inquiet. Il pleure la perte de son mentor avant même qu'elle ne se produise, il reste un adolescent fragile et mal dans sa peau. Le Patron étant dans cette fiction un personnage très proche du Geek, on peut comprendre que sa perte chamboule le plus jeune. En vérité, la mort de son ami va permettre au Geek de réaliser que la vie est courte, et qu'on a jamais l'assurance de pouvoir se lever le lendemain, on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir peut nous réserver. Il va comprendre qu'il a perdu trop longtemps à rester seul devant son pc et à fermer les yeux devant le comportement exagérément dangereux du Patron, qui jouait de plus en plus avec sa vie. Comme il le dit, il pensait être à l'abri de la mort, et c'est de la plus cruelle des façons qu'il va comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas. Il va donc grandir trop soudainement, et sa vision du monde va totalement changer. Il va s'identifier à son modèle de toujours, et le fait qu'il parte de la maison dans le costume du Patron est une symbolique. Ca permet de montrer que le Geek passe à une autre étape de sa vie, qu'il évolue, et que pour s'épanouir et vivre tout ce qu'il devait vivre, il avait besoin de s'éloigner de son créateur et de sa fratrie. J'en ai aussi fait un homme d'honneur. Un homme qui tient ses promesses. Il prend le temps de vivre, de faire toutes les expériences qu'il pouvait faire, sachant très bien qu'au bout du chemin, il rejoindrait le Patron dans l'Oblivion du monde. La mort de son mentor l'a déchargé de toute peur, ce qui lui permet d'honorer sa promesse et de se suicider tout en douceur, comme une fin naturelle, les effet d'une cause trop violente pour son âme d'enfant.

Concernant les trois ans d'absence du Geek, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé à cette période. Sachez simplement qu'il a expérimenté tout ce qu'il pouvait jusqu'à se sentir prêt à rejoindre son ami de toujours. Sachez aussi qu'il était loin, très loin de sa fratrie, et qu'il a évolué indépendamment d'eux, sans jamais leur donner signe de vie. Le fait qu'il revienne chez lui pour se suicider est aussi une symbolique. Il finit là où tout a commencé.

Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Patreek, j'ai tenu à rester floue, parce qu'à mes yeux, balancer une relation claire et nette, c'est bloquer le lecteur, lui poser des œillères et l'empêcher d'explorer d'autres possibilités et d'autres horizons. D'autres interprétations. Evidemment, dans la plupart de mes histoires je définis clairement les relations mais ici, je préférais rester vague. Ainsi, malgré le petit baiser d'adieu, rien d'autre ne transparait que le fort attachement qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Après, c'est à vous de décider. Etaient-ils de simples amis, des frères, des amants, un mentor et son protégé? A vous de voir, de choisir, d'imaginer et de vous construire votre propre version de l'histoire. Je ne fais que poser les bases, le reste vous appartient, et c'est ça la magie de l'écriture.

* * *

_**J'pense pas avoir autre chose à préciser ou justifier mais à la moindre question, n'hésitez pas et laissez-moi un message, ma boite à MP est grande ouverte ;). Allez, maintenant, place aux RAR!**_

* * *

• _**Saky :**_

Wow, merci beaucoup. Je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que je peux faire partie des meilleures, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite, et à mes yeux c'est tout simplement incroyable que mon OS puisse toucher autant. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ça. Je te remercie du fond du coeur pour tes compliments, qui me touchent beaucoup, je me répète je sais, héhé. Déjà, je suis honorée que tu te sois arrêtée sur ma deathfic, d'autant plus que tu dis ne pas en être friande habituellement, donc j'en suis honorée, c'est bien le mot.

Pour la relation de Patreek, oui, je suis d'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Disons que je n'avais pas envie d'imposer quoique ce soit. Pas pour un soucis d'éthique ou de morale ou quoique ce soit, mais simplement parce que je préfère laisser le lecteur avoir sa part d'imagination et se forger sa propre vision des choses. Après, hormis le léger baiser d'aurevoir, libre à vous d'imaginer le passé des deux hommes, leur relation, et l'avenir qu'ils auront (oui enfin ça, c'est encore délicat je pense, ahem).

Pour ma plume, eh bien, merci beaucoup (je vais le dire souvent haha). Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite, je suis horriblement perfectionniste et pour moi, ce texte est loin d'être parfait. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que j'évite au maximum de me relire hormis pour corriger mes fautes, sinon je sais que je vais changer tel ou tel détail, supprimer un mot par-ci et ajouter une ligne par-là pour au final me retrouver avec quelque chose de totalement opposé à mon idée de base. Mais voir que des gens aiment mon travail et ma plume me donne plus confiance en moi et en mon écriture, et ça, c'est énorme pour moi.

Concernant le nouveau visage du Geek.. Eh bien oui. Dans cette fiction, je voulais lui donner un côté plus mature, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit "exagérément humain" comme la façon dont Mathieu l'interprète. Ca aurait ajouté de la lourdeur à l'histoire, ça n'aurait pas fait le même effet. Alors oui, ici, le Geek pleure, le Geek s'inquiète, le Geek est sensible, mais c'est avant tout un jeune homme qui a subit la perte d'un mentor, d'une personne si importante pour lui que ça l'a fait grandir soudainement. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune garantie quant à sa vie et à ce qui pourrait se produire dans l'avenir. Mais j'en parle plus haut, de notre cher petit Geek.

En tout cas, encore un énorme merci pour ta review, et désolée pour ce roman qui sert de réponse, mais j'ai été vraiment touchée, d'autant que tu as été ma première revieweuse sur cette histoire, moi qui pensait ne pas en recevoir. Ca compte d'autant plus pour moi. Et sinon, pour ta dernière remarque, balades-toi sur mon profil, j'y ai ajouté deux histoires deux plus, toutes deux sur SLG. En espérant recroiser ta route un de ces quatre, bisous à toi! :).

_**• Djina . chd:**_

Merci beaucoup! Parfait, je ne sais pas, mais s'il plait, moi ça me va, héhé. Plus sérieusement, heureuse que tu aies adoré, même si j'ai franchement du mal à réaliser que j'ai fais pleurer quelqu'un. Tu sais, une fois, une brillante auteure ici m'a dit que pour quelqu'un qui écrit, le plus important c'est de transmettre une émotion, de provoquer quelque chose chez le lecteur. Elle m'a dit que savoir que des personnes ressentent quelque chose de fort en lisant tes mots, c'est une sensation incroyable, comme si la boucle était bouclée. L'auteur écrit, le lecteur ressent, il le partage avec l'auteur, et le cercle se referme. Et elle avait raison. Ecrire, c'est échanger avec des personnes qui sont là pour ton travail, pour ce que tu fais, et ça c'est merveilleux. Je ne peux que trouver le fait que tu aies pleuré gratifiant, même si en même temps, je me sens assez coupable. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne qui aime faire pleurer les gens, je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas que cet OS aurait un tel impact! J'en suis la première surprise, et la première honorée. Mais en tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup pour avoir prit le temps de me laisser un petit billet, et tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, vraiment. Je te remercie de tout coeur, et bonne continuation à toi aussi, ;).

• _**Mana et compagnie :**_

Si peu de mots, mais une manière si cruelle de me faire culpabiliser. Pourquoi ton commentaire sonne aussi négatif? Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, sincèrement, et je ne peux que me sentir coupable si cela t'a déplut. Malheureusement, je ne saurais dire grand chose si ce n'est que j'écris des trucs tellement tristes parce que j'aime ça. Comme pour beaucoup d'auteurs, l'écriture est une catharsis, écrire nous permet d'exorciser nos passions et nos démons, c'est une sorte de cri silencieux. Quand je vais bien, j'écris des choses joyeuses, quand je suis trist, j'écris des choses tristes. J'écris selon mon état d'esprit, et mes doigts ne consultent pas ma tête quand ils se baladent sur mon clavier pour créer de nouvelles histoires. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je choisis.. Pas vraiment. En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir osé te faire pleurer, et je te remercie de l'attention que tu as porté à mon OS, ça me fait très plaisir. Merci à toi, bises. :).

• _**Julia Lutecia :**_

Ma petite Julia. Je t'ai déjà essentiellement répondu en MP, donc tu saos déjà ce que j'ai à dire. Malgré tout, j'ajouterais ici que putain je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venue lire ce OS! Et j'pense que toi et moi on risque de bien s'éclater, à l'avenir. Et merci, merci milles fois pour tous tes beaux compliments, .

• _**Hizerielle : **_

Eh bien.. Que dire si ce n'est merci? Oui, oui, j'ai osé tuer mes deux personnalités préférées, je sais, c'est dur. Rassures-toi, j'ai sûrement bien plus pleuré en l'écrivant que tu ne pleureras jamais en le lisant, tant la scène apparaissait avec une clarté un peu trop violente dans ma tête. En tout cas, je te remercie sincèrement pour ta review, ça me touche énormément et comme je le disais, savoir que j'arrive à transmettre une émotion de façon aussi claire et forte, j'ai du mal à y croire, et ça me chamboule, sincèrement.

Pour le côté flou, je suis contente qu'il plaise, j'avais peur justement d'en avoir trop fait mais au final, on dirait bien que ça transparait juste assez pour apporter quelque chose de singulier au texte. Ce réalisme que je cherchais, je suis heureuse que vous ayez su le ressentir, parce que c'était un des points clés pour moi.

Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, sincèrement, si ce n'est que je suis énormément touchée par ton message, et que ça me fait immensément plaisir. Je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissante pour l'attention que vous portez à ma fiction, mon petit OS, qui est un peu mon bébé parce qu'il est triste et il véhicule une atmosphère plutôt lourde et parfois difficile à mettre en place et à doser.

Merci à toi pour l'attention que tu m'as porté et je suis fière d'avoir pu te transmettre toute l'émotion que je gardais en moi. Merci, un énorme et gargantuesque merci. Bonne continuation à toi aussi, :).

* * *

_**Voilà pour ces réponses! Ce chapitre sera modifié pour accueillir les réponses aux éventuelles prochaines reviews, mais je vous remercie déjà sincèrement d'avoir prêté tant d'attention à mon petit OS. J'vous suis énormément reconnaissante. Un énorme merci à vous, je vous aimes. Prenez soin d'vous, bises, et comme dirait Mathieu, c'était Aria en direct de la toile, pour vous servir. **__**.**_


End file.
